


Please

by depressive_cockroach



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brain Damage, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressive_cockroach/pseuds/depressive_cockroach
Summary: "I need you to know, Hank, that he loves you. And so am I. I love you, Hank."





	Please

“I’m here, Hank.”  
Doctors say that his smile is nothing more than a reflex, but Connor thinks they are mistaken, because Hank smiles whenever Connor takes his hand in his own.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
Hank does not ever look into his eyes and that is why Connor tends to choose a place so he can be in the way of Hank’s gaze. Even if it means he will sit on his knees in front of a wheelchair.  
“Today Gavin mentioned you in a conversation again. I know he does not visit you but don’t be mad. He is only human and can’t see what I see.”  
Hank still has a chance. A very slim one but still a chance. Connor did found some information on cases when patients overcame their condition and could live a relatively normal life after a due care and treatment. Not very long ago Connor's tried to share his findings with Gavin but it was a complete failure. Gavin said something about “shoving this shit up your plastic ass” and simply run away from home to come back shamelessly drunk.  
It was painful. Memory of that day is still hurting Connor in a way.  
“He can lie all he wants, but I know that he still has your shirt under his pillow... I need you to know, Hank, that he loves you. And so am I. I love you, Hank.”  
Connor squeezes Hank’s palm in his hand.  
“We are all waiting for you to return to us: me, Gavin and Sumo.”  
No reaction. He does not even flinch.  
“Please, Hank. Please, come back.”


End file.
